jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:T-Taktikdroide
Bild Was soll an dem Bild von der Seite srksuper.no so schlimm sein? Wie Affe schon gesagt hatt gibt es auch andere Bilder auf der Jedipedia die nicht 250px breit sind und trotzdem nicht gelöscht werden. Und ich finde dieses Bild wirklich wichtig, da es einen kompletten Taktikdroiden zeigt. Und was stört eigentlich wenn das Bild im Artikel ist? B1-Kampfdroide 17:37, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :srksuper.no ist keine offizielle Quelle... Da liegt das Problem. Nur offizielle Quellen gelten hier.--Kal's Holonetz 17:42, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Offizlell müsste das eigentlich sein (Ist schließlich die Webseit eines Senders, der TCW ausstrahlt) und auch die WP verwendet diese Bilder, wesshalb sie meiner Meinung nach an sich verwendet werden dürften. In diesem Fall ist das Bild aber unpassend, da es zu hoch ist und bereist bessere Bilder vorliegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:14, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, das Bild ist offiziell, aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, dass man das Bild einfach so in den Artikel reinklatscht. Der Artikel ist einfach zu kurz für das Bild und das Bild viel zu lang für den Artikel. Man muss auch bisschen schauen, dass die Artikel einigermaßen gut aussehen. Und einen wirklichen Mehrwert liefert das Bild auch nicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:32, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, es gibt auch Bilder, die kleiner als 250 px sind, und verwendet sind. Meist aber nur dann, wenn es kein anderes Bild (hochgeladen) hat. Weiterhin bietet die Totale nicht unbedingt mehr Infos, als das Potrait, aber streckt den Artikel ungemein. Für beide Bilder ist auf keinen Fall Platz, dafür ist der Artikel wie gesagt zu kurz. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:19, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Währe es akzeptabel (ich hoffe ich habs richtig geschrieben) wenn man die weißen Ränder des Bildes ein bisschen gestreckt hätte. Grüße Affe 20:05, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wieso versuchst du so verzweifelt, das Bild in den Artikel zu bekommen? Ich würde sagen, die Diskussion ist längst beendet und das Bild wird nicht reingesetzt. – Andro Disku 20:08, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Jedipedia ist Schwachsinn. Wookieepedia ist viel viel besser. Kann man sich irgendwie von der Jedipedia abmelden? keine Grüße Affe 20:42, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Einfach nur die Ränder breiter zu machen löst aber nicht das Problem, dass das Bild einfach kleiner ist. Normalerweise werden Bilder mit zu grossen Rändern in die Lister der zu bearbeitenden Bilder gesteckt. Zu behaupten, Wookieepedia wäre besser, nur weil du dich nicht den Regeln hier anpassen willst, kein Kommentar. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:10, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ich will mich einfach nur abmelden. Geht das irgendwie? Diese Ränder sind mir egal. keine Grüße Affe 11:50, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Wenn du nicht mehr bei Jedipedia mitarbeiten willst, reicht es, oben rechts auf "Abmelden" zu klicken und die Website danach nicht mehr zu besuchen. Eine Löschung des Benutzeraccounts ist nicht möglich. -- 12:00, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::kein Wunder dass die Jedipedia öffters offline ist. Irgendwann ist die Jedipedia mit Benutzerkonten vollgestopft und es gibt keinen Speicherplatz für Artikel mehr. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 89.56.150.16 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 3. Mai 2009, 12:22:48) Name Die Wookiepedianer behaupten das es die T-serien Taktikdroiden sind. Das wird laut ihnen auch in Galaxy at War behauptet. Was meint ihr dazu? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:05, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Naja, was soll man groß dazu meinen? Es stimmt halt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:11, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Solln wir den Artiekl dann verschieben? GrüßeB1-Kampfdroide 22:17, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Nachschlagen, prüfen, verschieben, Quelle im Artikel eintragen und Lehnübersetzung mit Einzelnachweis ergänzen. Aber nicht einfach verschieben, weil es in der Wookieepedia steht, denn das ist keine offizielle Quelle. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:28, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Nachschlagen? Prüfen? Ich bestätige seine Annahme sicherlich nicht deshalb, weil er meint, dass es auf der WP auch so steht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:33, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich wollte dir auch keinen Vorwurf machen, sondern nur die Vorgehensweise bei solchen Angelegenheiten erläutern. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:13, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Okay, ich hätte es auch offensichtlicher schreiben können. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:14, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Sprache Ist irgendwo aufgeführt, ob Taktikdroiden Fremdsprachen beherrschen? Bzw. gibt es Gegenbeweise? Ich hätte mir eigentlich gedacht, dass T-Droiden dies könnten, doch in Die Waffenfabrik wird anscheinend das Gegenteil bewiesen, da der T-Droide mit Poggle nur Basic spricht und kein Geonosianisch (ich weiss, das wäre Benutzerunfreundlich gewesen, aber gibt es auch eine in-universe-Erklärung?) - LG Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 13:52, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Basic, Binär und 2 weitere laut Galaxy at War. 13:55, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Danke. LG Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 13:56, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Name (2) Wieso heißt der T-Serie Taktikdroide? Warum nicht einfach nur T-Taktikdroide? Ist bei den Droiden der B-Serie auch so gemacht. Ich finde man sollte da einheitlich bleiben. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:44, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das ist aber die B-Serie der Taktikdroiden. Es gibt bei der B1 Unterarten, hier aber nicht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:48, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn es hier aber keine Unterarten gibt dann müsste es T-Klasse heisen. Da eine Serie aus Unterarten besteht z.B. R-Serie Astromechroiden wie R2, R3 usw. Der R2 Droide ist dann die Klasse oder Typ. Hier muss es allso T-Klasse Taktikdroiden heißen. Gruß Ralf(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.129.164.131 (Diskussion) 22. Mär. 2010, 11:38:28) :::„Ich glaube nicht, Tim.“ 15:38, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) Klasse Wenn der schon ne Bewaffnung besitzt, würd ich ihn als Klasse 4 einstufen. Toa-Nikolai 18:21, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ist doch schon... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:47, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST)